


Новый взгляд

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [16]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work, Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Family Fluff, Gen, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Происходит между "Отпуском для королевы" и "Обвалами..." - это своеобразное послесловие к теме "Яна и мир Волкова". Королева решает предложить Железному Дровосеку снова стать человеком...





	

1.

Рина временами наведывалась в Волшебную страну, когда особо важных дел не было. Этот визит – из таких вот моментов отдыха.

Друзья всегда бывали рады её появлениям. И такой режим – когда сможет, тогда приедет – устраивал обе стороны.

Только вот сейчас Рина сразу почувствовала что-то необычное. По лицам друзей, по аурам…

– Ну-с, что случилось? Какие-то необычные новости? – спросила Рина.

– Экс-тра-ор-ди-нар-ные! – выдал Страшила. Хотя показалось, что вот ему-то грустно немного…

– Ты про что, дружище? – не поняла волшебница. – Выкладывай скорее!

– Мы получили… то есть Дровосек получил необычное предложение. От твоей подруги, королевы Ингеборг.

– Я и не думал, что такое вообще возможно… и что я заслуживаю.

«Янка!» – пронеслось в мыслях волшебницы. 

– Так, и что… предложила её величество?

– Переделать моё железное тело снова в человеческое, из плоти и крови.

Рина несколько удивлённо взглянула на друга. 

– Ну и как, сам согласен?

– Скорее нет. Так я вечен, подданным не надо меня кормить, они счастливы и Страшила не одинок, да и… я же давным-давно освободил Лану от данного мне слова. Она, наверно, нашла себе нормального человека и счастлива.

– Тогда… откажись. Думаю, королева в обиде не будет.

– Да. И вообще все довольны останутся. Я… все эти годы боялся и справки-то наводить о Лане…

Вдруг их разговор прервали докладом о прибытии какой-то девушки.

– Не ваша подданная, – доложили Правителю.

И все аж услышали, как застучало его шёлковое сердце. Наверно, оно было вещим, как живое.

– Лана!.. – Дровосек быстро зашагал навстречу, как только она вошла в зал.

В её каштановых волосах ярко выделялась седая прядь. И лицо было усталое, она выглядела старше своих лет.

Рина с интересом оглядела пришедшую. Потом перевела взгляд на друга.

– И что теперь? 

– Погоди, Рина, это так неожиданно… Лана, ты всё-таки решила меня найти? Только теперь?

– Вести доходят плохо, Ник. Но сегодня птица принесла мне самую удивительную из них. Знаешь, я бы и с таким, как сейчас, с тобой осталась, если бы ты позволил…

– Я не хотел делать тебя несчастной. Был уверен, что тебе лучше без меня.

– Я не смогла. Я никого не подпускала… просто никак. И тут мне сказали, что пора наконец тебе узнать… о моих неизменных чувствах. Потому что есть возможность, после которой ты сможешь их принять.

Теперь Рина удивлённо поглядела на саму Лану: про что она? Или и ей тоже явилась дорогая подруга хотя бы в виде призрака?

– Кто сказал? – спросил и Дровосек. – Являлась белокурая волшебница в синем, с короткими волосами?

– Нет, я ж говорю – птица, ей поручили мне передать, что для тебя готовы сотворить чудо.

– Вы готовы принять такое решение? 

Они долго глядели друг на друга и наконец чуть ли не хором произнесли:

– Да.

– В таком случае я могу вернуться в свой мир и… переговорить с её величеством, – Рина поднялась с кресла. 

– Рина, я был бы тебе очень благодарен!

– И я… – эхом откликнулась Лана.

– Если вы бы хотели тоже поговорить с королевой, – переглянулась Рина с девушкой, – я могу взять вас с собой. Но только вас, Лана. Нику нельзя покидать этот мир, пока он в таком виде…

– Наверно, хотела бы, благодарю. И если не присутствовать при волшебстве, то хоть поддержать Ника морально…

Рина сотворила портал и кивнула:

– Пойдёмте.

 

2.

Днём раньше Янку всё глодала одна мысль и не давала покоя.

– Мам, можно переговорить? По одному фэндому?

– Ой, ну конечно, можно! Буду рада оказаться полезной!

– Я хотела… исправить одного персонажа, вернуть ему человеческий облик… Но перед этим решила посоветоваться с тобой… Ты знаешь, о ком я…

– Да, знаю. Почему ты сказала именно «исправить»? Давай-ка доищемся до причин!

– Наверно, зря Волков так расписал, не находишь? Какой ему был смысл разлучать тех двоих?

– Расписал изначально Баум. Волков не стал переделывать. Просто надо было как-то объяснить, каким макаром товарищ дошёл до жизни до такой, а история получилась слишком взрослой для детской книжки, где главная героиня не взрослая девушка, а восьмилетний ребёнок. Поэтому автор закруглил историю в духе «для её же блага он послал её в мяк и ушёл в отшельники» и больше невесту лесоруба не поминал. Баум-то её помянул в одном из продолжений, но лучше бы не делал этого, очень неприятная история вышла.

– Вот я и подумала, чего бы и не воссоединить их снова? Ты ругаться станешь, но… тут тоже мой бзик присутствует… когда-то это был любимый персонаж, но мне так в душу нагадили всякие разные, что… ну ты сама понимаешь…

– Это очень тупо с твоей стороны, но понятно, и проходят подобные бзики не менее долго, чем страх прикосновений после изнасилования. Только всё-таки… мир-то это не твой, и ты не находишь, что у тебя всё-таки маловато прав изменять его по своей прихоти? Другое дело, если в этом мире, в отличие от Оз Баума, невеста до сих пор помнит Ника… буду называть его как было у Баума, так привычнее… помнит и готова быть с ним с любым. А вот за него я точно могу сказать, что не разлюбил, это не вопрос вставки шёлкового сердца, но понимает, что в таком виде счастья ей не даст. Даже будучи Правителем. Так что имело бы смысл сначала узнать её чувства, потом намекнуть ему, что есть вариант снова быть ей нормальной партией уже во всех отношениях.

– Ну, я бы могла сунуться туда, найти и поговорить с ней.

– Помочь? Или сама справишься?

–  Ты… меня даже ругать не станешь? – удивилась королева.

– Я бы тебя ругала, если бы тут не замаячила перспектива соединить влюблённых. Теперь главное поговорить с ними в правильном тоне и учесть все нюансы. Потому что ведь ситуация касается не только двоих…

– Считаешь, мне со всеми надо обсудить, по отдельности? Я так и попробую. Пусть решат сами, как им быть, мам. Я лишь поговорю и предложу как вариант своё предложение. А дальше – им самим думать. Если не согласятся, то мне же меньше забот.

– Точно. Только никого не забудь. Потому что смотри – вот их три друга. Из них один смертен, стареет день ото дня, у него жена, дети… а остальным двоим только друг за друга и держаться. Ничего не напоминает? Только в ухудшенном варианте.

– Ты сравниваешь меня и сестёр?

– Да. Только Анна тоже бессмертна, в отличие от Льва. К тому же остальные двое всё-таки разные. Но оба застряли вот в таком облике. Соломенному мудрецу никогда не измениться. Он никогда не был человеком и повзрослел гораздо позже Ника. Тому ведь уже лет двадцать минуло, когда всё случилось… И вот если теперь Ник вернётся в прежний облик, женится, начнёт шаг за шагом приближаться к неизбежному естественному уходу – как себя будет ощущать его друг? Осознает же, что в будущем из тех, кого он знал и любил, останутся только деревянные солдаты да вечный мальчишка, ожившая машина Тилли-Вилли…

– Я… говорю же… пусть сами решают, мам…

– Причём решать должны все и всё взвесив. И давай вот мне без вот этого: я тут вся такая в белом пальто стою красивая, ваш автор понатворил глупостей, а вот я сейчас как щёлкну пальцами да как разобъясню вам политику партии… Я преувеличила, но такое вот проглядывало, когда ты вытянула Элли. А потом ещё обижалась, что чувствуешь себя лишней…

– Я обижалась? Да я потом забыла про тот случай, мам.

– Они, наверно, тоже забыли, они люди бесхитростные и оценили твой поступок, а не поведение. Но тебе не стоит снова портить о себе впечатление…

– Я не могу ничего с собой поделать. Холод из меня так и лезет… Но я постараюсь…

– Яночка, милая, – это неслышно подошла Эльза, – тебе бы, наверно, стоило разобраться в причинах холода. Они ведь явно идут изнутри, а вовне никто не виноват. И да, мама права, я тоже уже думала о том, что Анна – это наш Смелый Лев, как бы с нами, а как бы и со второй половинкой…

Янка лишь внимательно поглядела на сестрёнку.

– Я… всю дорогу боялась грузить тебя этими проблемами, золотце. Я думала, что наш и тот  миры несовместимы. От слова вообще. Но раз ты провела такие параллели…  Пусть они сами решают, как им поступать.

– Конечно, они должны решать сами, это их жизнь, они её живут не для того, чтобы кто-то в них игрался, золотце. Поставь себя мысленно на место… мне-то можно называть имена?..

– Конечно. Да и ты, мам, не стесняйся. Это всего лишь другой мир, правда, странный.

– Не страннее прочих, – заметила Маргит.

– Так вот, солнышко. У нас такого никогда не будет, ты не думай… но просто представь на минуточку: если бы одна из нас вышла замуж и отодвинула другую на второй план? Что было бы тогда? Вот именно это, как мне кажется, ощутит Страшила, если его друг воссоединится с невестой.

– Да я понимаю, в противном случае на второй план отошла бы я, пожертвовав собой ради вас… Я лишь предложу, а дальше их дело.

– Им, Яночка, хуже, чем нам. В их мире нет бессмертия. И мы-то с тобой никогда друг друга не оставим, потому что мы друг для друга самые близкие, а у других, кого мы любим, есть семьи… А тут этот смешной соломенный мудрец останется один, без всякой возможности измениться, и будет наблюдать, как уходят близкие…

– Мне… не стоит и намекать?

– Тебе стоит сначала найти ту девушку, золотко. И если она до сих пор помнит и надеется, то… а до следующего шага ты сама не додумаешься?

– Я даже имени её не знаю, – тихо проговорила Янка. – Если она будет сама свободна. Тогда я передам своё предложение её несостоявшемуся тогда женишку, из которого сделали… робота, или голема, как правильней… – Янка схватилась за голову, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок…

– А если они будут колебаться и бояться огорчить Страшилу… то у тебя есть козырь в рукаве. Ты же умеешь даровать бессмертие?

– Да. Вам же с Анной я подарила это  свойство… и маме…

– И, прошу заметить, Кристоффу! Хотя по крови он тебе не родня.

– Из-за Анны. Я не хотела, чтоб сестрёнка его пережила и вечно оплакивала…

– Вот. Эльзочка, теперь я Яне скажу. Анну ты любишь – а для человека из толпы готова ли на такое же чудо?

– Смотря для кого. Родня – это одно дело. Хотя я понимаю вас… Вы скажете, что Кристофф тоже из толпы… но он как бы тоже семья…  

– Я пытаюсь сказать немного другое. Нельзя, чтобы всё тепло твоей души доставалось только родным. А остальным так, официоз и для галочки. А то будет как у Николая Второго. И семью не сберёг, хотя обожал, и страну про… ну вы поняли, девочки.

– Я постараюсь сделать всё от меня зависящее, – проговорила Янка.

– Просто если уж хочешь сделать для кого-то чудо – делай до конца. Ты же сама говорила, что Никово бессмертие – до первого дождя или падения в пропасть. Так подари настоящее. Если ты правда делаешь это для них, а не из-за собственных заморочек.

– Мои заморочки тоже есть, – честно призналась Янка. – Но для них больше, наверно…

– Вот и отлично, милая, – Эльза приобняла её и ободряюще поцеловала. – Осталось узнать их чувства…

– Вы… разрешите мне… сходить туда… одной? – Яна поглядела на близких, обняв Эльзу в ответ.

– Мы из-за завесы посмотрим, давай так. И если что – подскажем…

– Хорошо.

 

3.

После этого разговора прошло несколько дней.

Янка с сестрой и мамой сидели в гостиной и обсуждали разные новости, когда королеву прервали и сообщили о прибытии посетителей.

– Пусть сюда проходят, – приказала та.

Сначала зашла Рина:

– Привет! Я просто друзей навещала, а попала как раз на момент судьбоносного решения известной тебе пары! Ну ты даёшь, подруга…

– А что? Моё дело предложить, – как-то сразу стушевалась Янка.

– Да нет, всё классно! Лана добралась в Фиолетовый дворец, и они вдвоём согласились на предложенное тобой чудо.

– Хорошо, я попробую сделать, – колдунья поднялась с кресла. – Дело не ждёт?

– Я бы сказала, что они ждали достаточно. Пусть и не зная о чувствах друг друга…

– Твоя спутница, Риш, это?..

– Да, знакомьтесь. Лана, имею честь представить тебя её величеству Яне, королеве Смолленда.

– Весьма приятно, сударыня, – промолвила её величество. – Вы… всё уже обдумали хорошенько?

– Да, это наше с Ником общее решение. Раз уж вы были так любезны, что предоставили нам эту возможность…

Янка что-то ещё задумала, но пока не говорила, оставила на «десерт». И склонила голову слегка. 

«Меня одну вы не отпустите?» – передала Янка маме и сестрёнке.

«Можем побыть за стенкой, поддержать морально», – улыбнулась Маргит.

«И яви им настоящее милосердие, Яночка. Приглашай Ника уже».

«Мне надо отправиться туда».

«А, точно, забыла, что сюда ему никак… Тогда можно я пойду с тобой?»

«Пойдём. Да и маму, если согласится, возьмём».

«Они со мной ещё незнакомы, – заметила Маргит. – Я лучше незримо поприсутствую, я в массе фэндомов так побывала…»

«Тогда пожелай мне удачи, мам».

– Пойдёмте!

«Конечно! Мысленно с вами!»

Сестрёнки, Рина и Лана перешли через портал снова в Фиолетовый дворец.

Янка закрыла глаза и мысленно помолилась. Потом оглянулась на спутниц и скрылась за тяжёлыми дверьми.

Начиналось волшебство. Требовалось выслать всех, кроме собственно Ника-Дровосека.

– Тут, кроме нас, не должно быть никого, – ледяным тоном заявила волшебница. Когда все вышли, Янка обернулась к своему необычному «клиенту» и спросила: – Вы готовы?

– Теперь да. Благодарю вас, ваше величество, за то, что передали весточку Лане. Без этого мне не было бы смысла в вашем чуде…

Янка склонила голову.

– Что ж, пора! – и стянула белые перчатки.

 

Волшебство длилось долго. До Эльзы и Маргит долетали отголоски ощущений Ника, разнообразных, не всегда приятных – а от Янки только сосредоточенность.

Посреди зала стояла стройная фигура в синем жакете и чёрных брюках и туфлях, окутывая «клиента» энергетическим коконом. И «видела» перед собой лишь человеческий силуэт, который постепенно заменял прежнюю железную фигуру. Иногда из кокона прорывались белые молнии.

Вскоре кокон рассеялся – и напротив Янки-Ингеборг стоял уже человек средних лет, светловолосый, в сиреневой куртке и тёмных штанах.

Стоял, удивлённо моргая, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, заново привыкая к забытому за почти двадцать лет телу.

– Ну, как вы? – слабо улыбнулась королева. – Какие-то новые ощущения?

– Скорее, хорошо забытые старые. Благодарю вас, отлично себя чувствую, – и поклонился. Придворному изяществу научился за годы в железном теле, но получилось и в этом.

Янка жестом открыла дверь, и в залу вбежала Лана. И прямиком к новообретённому жениху.

– Только у вас уже не будет той нечеловеческой силы, как раньше. Но вместо этого… – королева сделала паузу. – Я дам вам намного больше!

«Пусть и потеряю больше жизненных сил», – подумалось вскользь.

«Сестрёнка, не перенапрягись», – пришла мысль от Эльзы.

Лана же и Ник, не переставая обниматься, посмотрели сначала друг на друга, а потом огромными глазами на королеву.

«Хорошо, солнышко».

Ингеборг как-то хитро улыбнулась и принялась снова магичить. Она сосредоточилась и закрыла глаза. От неё пошёл какой-то тёплый свет, постепенно охватывающий всё и всех вокруг. На Ника и его невесту эта магия тоже подействовала. 

После сеанса, Янка долго стояла молча, тяжело опираясь на спинку стула. Но взяла себя в руки и глухо проговорила:

– Теперь вы бессмертны! Всё живое в вашей стране – бессмертно. Ваши друзья могут не бояться, что переживут вас. Я пока оставлю вас вдвоём.

– Мы не знаем, как вас и благодарить… И вы очень побледнели, – забеспокоился Ник. – Всё в порядке?

– Всё в порядке, – тихо промолвила королева и без чувств сползла на пол. Выложилась по полной.

Подбежала Эльза, закрыла дверь, из-за которой ещё слышались взволнованные голоса Ника и Ланы. Сестрёнка сразу же начала вливать в Янку Силу, помогая нежностью. Чуть позже подбежала Рина.

Потихоньку Янка-Ингеборг пришла в чувство и открыла глаза.

– Простите… за слабость…

– Яночка, это же неудивительно, такое чудо сотворить!

 «Я мельком ощущала, что ты переживала, золотце».

«Я всегда переживаю, солнышко. Хоть и не опасно было, хоть ты и всегда творишь невиданные чудеса…»

«Ну так я же и колдунья. Правда, не такая сильная, как мама», – заскромничала опять чародейка.

«Уже давно сильнее. И такое, как тебе, ей даже близко никогда не удавалось, она сама говорила. Магия – это же тоже творчество и искусство, а ты творец, любимая сестричка!»

«Спасибо тебе! Я и чувствую себя получше».

– Мне… нам пора возвращаться, – проговорила Янка. Она ещё Соне отписаться хотела.

– Идите, – Рина помогла подняться королеве. – Я за вас попрощаюсь, все поймут. И побуду тут с друзьями, а потом к вам…

– Ты… потом расскажи, как и что, Риш, – попросила Яна. И, наведя портал, скрылась с сестрёнкой в проёме.

 

4.

Дома Яна рухнула на диванчик.

Эльза присела рядом, намагичила шоколаду и чаю с травами.

– Я бы и сама портал открыла, у тебя же Сила только начала восстанавливаться…

– У меня рука не поднялась внаглую черпать у тебя Силу, родная, – прошептала старшая сестра.

– Ну, солнышко, черпать и попросить – разные вещи, и Силы у меня полно, для тебя тем более!

– Мне хватило, чтоб домой добраться. Прости, родная, – королева приняла из рук сестры кружку с травяным чаем и медленно наслаждалась.

К ним присоединилась и мама. Присела рядом в кресло.

– Это было круто, Янка, – с чувством сказала королева-мать.

– Только вот я ослабеваю физически после магии, – уныло пробубнила Янка.

Эльза ничего не говорила, только Силой делилась. А мама кивала с пониманием:

– Ты молодец! И неудивительно, что столь неслыханные чудеса опустошают…

– Ну, я делала, что сердце подсказывало, – слабо улыбнулась королева.

– Самый правильный путь!

«Спасибо, золотце», – Янка склонила голову на плечо сестрёнке.

 

Отдохнув, Янка с трудом написала письмо Соне, ругаясь чуть ли не матом на вечно глючивший ноут, который в конце концов трагически скончался, так и не отправив послания.

– Яночка, милая, – Эльза неслышно подошла сзади, – ты бы лучше её на разговор вызвала или мысленно бы связалась! Она уже должна уметь!

– А, да, я совсем забыла! – Янка смутилась и покраснела. – Думаешь, сюда можно пригласить? Пока я тут возилась, эта штука чуть ли не сто раз сдохла, – кивнула королева на ноут. – А письмо так и не ушло.

– Не только пригласить, а и выглянуть туда к ней, как ты тогда в Ников дворец.

– Хорошо, я так и сделаю, солнышко. Прости, что  тебе невольно пришлось услышать… 

– Ну, что поделаешь, я не обращаю внимания.

Янка настроила портал и передала Соне сообщение, пригласив к себе. Потом долго, до её прихода, глубоко переживала из-за своей несдержанности.

– Да житейское дело, милая, – Эльза гладила её по волосам. – Это тоже делает тебя тобой…

– Просто… это как-то неприлично. Хорошо, хоть придворных не было и они не слышали, что королева ругается, как сапожник! – Янка приобняла сестрёнку. – Да и от маман огребу по первое число…

В это время пришла Соня.

«Ой, да мама сама… – засмеялась мысленно Эльза. – Даже Анна ругается, из всех только я не умею…»

– Привет! – помахала рукой Вафельный Лекарь. – Рассказывайте, что случилось!

– Привет! Ещё одно волшебство, – проговорила Янка и рассказала подруге-соавтору про недавние события.

«Это пополнение лексикона  моего пусть тебя не заботит, родная!» – мысленно хихикнула старшая сестра.

«Да и не заботит ничуть, не переживай, милая».

– Здорово получилось! – похвалила Соня. – Я бы не додумалась разрулить эту ситуацию именно таким образом.

– А как должно было быть? – спросила вдруг авторша. 

– Что значит «должно»? – удивилась Соня. – У всех свои версии.

Королева лишь пожала плечами. 

– Ну, они могли бы отказаться… – Янка держала сестрёнку за руку.

Та мысленно шептала ей слова нежности и ободрения.

– Не могли, раз вопрос поставлен так. Мне просто в голову не пришла бы сама возможность.

«Люблю тебя!»

– Потом Рина оттуда вернётся и расскажет всё, – заверила королева-магичка.

– Будет интересно, – заверила Соня. – Такая истина лучше, чем то, что у меня когда-то придумалось.

«Я тебя тоже обожаю, Яночка!»

– Подождём или как ты?

– Подождём.

– В таком случае, Сонь, выкладывай свою версию.

– Она глупая и нечаянная. Когда мне было шесть, меня вся эта история с невестой ещё особо не затрагивала, а вот мелкая сестрёнка Нику придумалась, и назвала я её Железная Пакука. Она сама захотела такой стать, ей было прикольно. Зато к Гудвину шла за красотой, и он её раскрасил. А потом, в пятнадцать, я решила всё-таки переосмыслить. Пакука из сестры стала невестой и тоже добровольно выбрала стать такой. А Гингема злорадно и согласилась… История с красотой осталась, хотя Ника всё устраивало и так.

Янка почесала нос в задумчивости.

– Эту версию ты в «Озме» отыграла? – и глянула на Соню. 

– Вписала туда, да.

– Переписывать не будешь? Просто спрашиваю, вдруг новые мысли у тебя появились…

– Теперь уже не знаю, хотя… такая память о детстве, ну да, впрочем, это никому не интересно, кроме меня.

– Да не, всё нормик. Ты не обращай внимания на моё недовольство – это  не в твой адрес, – смутилась Янка.

– А в чей? Просто я ж говорю – восприятие разное. То, что мне казалось прикольным и к тому же подтекстовывалось под известную идею «раздели участь любимого, какой бы она ни была», тебе неприятно. Да и правильно, наверно.

– Да у меня ноут сдох, а перед этим он прилично повыделывался, из-за чего я значительно обновила свой словарный запас неприличными словами, – призналась Янка. – Письмо я тебе так и не отправила по этой самой причине.

– А, ну понятно… Ладно, что нам техника, ты тут подумаешь – я там услышу!

– Правда, перед сестрёнкой стыдно теперь… У каждого разное восприятие и своя правда, Сонь. Я, когда первый раз читала, тоже посчитала прикольным. 

– Но, наверно, мы обе это переросли. Хотя Пакука задумывалась интересным персонажем, безбашенным и неунывающим. Лана другая, но она же и живой человек со своей драмой.

– Ну да так-то. Тоже осталась верной, несмотря ни на что…

«Не скучаешь тут с нами, милая?» – послала Янка мысль сестрёнке.

«Очень даже наоборот!»

Вскоре вернулась и Рина. И, как видно, ей было что рассказать.

– И какие новости, Риш? 

– Здравствуйте все. Понятное дело, будет свадьба, приглашены все, кто сам захочет прийти.

– Я пока не в состоянии, выложилась вся, долго теперь сил набираться буду, – виновато улыбнулась королева. – Если можешь, извинись там перед всеми.

– Хорошо, они поймут. А я схожу, конечно!

– Ой, и я бы тоже сходила… – чуть смущённо проговорила Соня.

– Риш, Соня хотела с ними познакомиться со всеми, – попросила подругу Янка. – Поможешь?

– С удовольствием!

– Спасибо, а мы здесь посмотрим, через завесу, поприсутствуем незримо, – и вопросительно глянула на сестрёнку и маму.

Те с улыбками закивали, а Рина уже наводила портал.

Янка взяла со стола небольшое зеркало и сделала из него завесу, через которую можно было наблюдать.

 

5.

Соня с Риной прибыли на место. В Фиолетовом дворце полным ходом шли приготовления к свадьбе. На незнакомку рядом с Риной поглядывали несколько удивлённо.

– Позвольте представить вам Соню, моего друга и соавтора Ингеборг, – представила друзьям свою спутницу Рина.

– Друзья Рины – наши друзья, – изящно поклонился преображённый Ник.

Соня жадно всех разглядывала. Чуть жалея, что не застала вживую его прежнего, и удивляясь, что в остальном всё и все вокруг точь-в-точь как она себе всегда и представляла.

Да и к ней проявляли внимание. Не сомневались в её доброте, но не знали, чего от неё ждать.

– Здравствуйте, мои новые, но с детства знакомые друзья, – волнуясь, начала Соня. – Я так счастлива увидеть вас на самом деле, а не на картинках в книжке. И ещё более счастлива, что у вас всё хорошо. Благодаря Ингеборг, доброй королеве, всё ещё прекраснее, чем раньше.

– Да, мы даже не знаем, как её и благодарить, – кивнула Лана.

А Ник спросил:

– А её величество придёт на свадьбу?

– Она просила простить её, друзья, она сейчас плохо себя чувствует –  выложилась почти полностью и теперь восстанавливается, – улыбнулась волшебница.

– О, понятно. Извинишься за нас перед ней? Что так её напрягли…

– Конечно. Да она вряд ли считает, что вы напрягли её.

– Точно не считает. А мне можно помочь в подготовке к свадьбе? – Соня украдкой разглядывала Лану. В какой-то мере, скорее в плане внешности, будто в зеркало гляделась.

– Конечно, – подмигнула Лана. 

 

В замке Янка сидела с близкими и следила за происходящим по «завесе».

– Соня наслаждается, – заметила Маргит. – И всем хорошо.

– Главное, ей не придётся магичить. Я ведь… сделала там бессмертными всех…

– Ты всё правильно сделала, Яночка, – Эльза взяла сестрёнку за руку. – В том числе то, что Соню теперь полюбят не за заслуги Вафельного Лекаря, а ради неё самой.

– Это верно.  А я даже не успела словить настроения местных, – промолвила Янка. – Я ж без сил вообще была… – и погладила Эльзу по руке.

– Я ловила, солнышко. Они просто в изумлении от того, что такие чудеса возможны, и безмерно тебе благодарны.

– Ну, что уж так сразу-то, – дико смутилась Янка. – Да и такие чудеса для меня даром не проходят, за это платить надо…

– Естественно, надо, – Маргит похлопала старшую дочь по плечу. – Но ты прошла за тот предел, за который я даже никогда не заглядывала!

Янка недоумённо поглядела на маму и сестрёнку.

– Не хотите же вы сказать, что у меня какой-то новый уровень, о котором я не знаю? Рано мне, сильно рано!

– Эльзочка, и вот это вот она говорит после всего, что уже сотворила!

Янка покраснела от смущения и потёрла переносицу. 

– Я… просто… от зазнайства защищаюсь.

– Это, конечно, похвально. Но объективно говорю правду!

– Да, Яночка, мама права.

– Вас не переубедишь, – подмигнула родным королева. – Посмотрим дальше, чего там? Или… не стоит?

– Ну, новых чудес не будет, – повела плечом Маргит, – а красивых свадеб мало ли мы видали?

– Я даже не уверена, осталась у меня злость к тому миру или нет.

– На злость непохоже, Яночка, – прислушалась Эльза.

– Может, просто неуверенность? И некоторые сомнения. Хотя мама может чуток повозмущаться: мол, какие сомнения ещё? Да?

– Янка, я не тиран, а сомнения – это самое свойственное человеку чувство. Не сомневаются только фанатики и дураки.

– Да я просто сомневалась,  да и боялась, что обо мне там подумают.

– Так посмотри сейчас! И не заморачивайся. Мы тебя любим, все тебя любят!

«А я особенно, сестричка!»

«Я тебя больше люблю. Вас с мамой, золотце».

Янка различила еле слышные разговоры про неё, отсутствующую. 

Ей поражались и восхищались.

– Угу, особое восхищение тем, что я как пьяная рухнула на пол посреди зала, – хмыкнула её величество.

– Вот всё ты переиначиваешь! – хмыкнула мама. – Кто бы не рухнул, такое чудо сотворив? Да их волшебницы в обморок не падают, но они и не могут такого!

– Да я просто похохмить захотела, – Янка нежно пожала сестрёнкину руку.

Эльза просто поцеловала её в щёку.

Янка ответила тем же, приобняв любимую сестрёнку.

Меж тем в Фиолетовом дворце уже начался пир и танцы.

– По поводу бала… Соня лучше меня справилась, они с Риной. Да и у подруги Сил прибавилось заметно…

– Да, а мы тут любуемся и нам тоже хорошо, родная.

– Вот люблю вас всех, – приобняла королева близких.

– А уж мы тебя как!

– Да и Рину поблагодарить надо особо, – промолвила Янка. – И ты, сестрёнка, напомнить просила…

– Никогда не поздно осуществить!

Вскоре вернулись Соня с Риной, полные впечатлений.

Особенно Соня. Это же был первый мир после Смолленда и собственных, где она побывала.

– И как впечатления? – был Янкин вопрос.

– Как смотреть фильм про Нарнию на большом экране, только в миллион раз сильнее. Там же и звуки, и запахи, и руки им всем пожать можно…

– Видишь, как хорошо? – Янка всё ещё сидела на диване. – Главное, все твои мечты осуществились! А… Нарния тут при чём?

– Так это последний фильм, который я смотрела в кинотеатре. Десять лет назад. Такие яркие ощущения… но бледная тень сегодняшнего.

– А, понимаю, – кивнула авторша. – Как тебе персонажи?

Рине же передала: «Спасибо тебе огромное сказать хотим с сестрёнкой!»

«Да было бы за что, – отозвалась рыжая волшебница, – я ничего такого не сделала!»

– Как я себе и представляла! Только лучше, потому что настоящие!

«А за бессмертие, Риш!»

– Будешь у них тоже бывать?

– По возможности буду!

«Ой, ну это самое малое, чем я могла отплатить… своему создателю».

«Сестрёнка тоже хотела бы отблагодарить тебя!» – и подмигнула Эльзе.

– Я-то туда в ближайшее время не собираюсь.

– Это нормально, Ян, это все поймут…

«Да, Рина, дорогой наш друг, если бы не твой дар, мы бы уже столько раз могли лишиться Яночки…»

«Я бы не раз сделала Яне такой подарок, Эльза. Она нам всем очень дорога!» – и улыбнулась смущённо.

– Всем спасибо, дорогие, особенно маме!

– Ой, а мне-то вдруг за что?

– Ну, ты ж родила нас с сестрёнками! – королева с чувством поцеловала Маргит.

– Ой, как хорошо, что вы ни за что не в обиде! Если бы не завертелись все эти события, из-за которых мне пришлось прятать Яну, я бы могла сказать, что родила вас, потому что хотела, чтобы вы все у меня были! Получается, себе на радость… А вышло – всем нам!

– А я давно забыла про твои ошибки, не было их.

– Спасибо, я прям сейчас расплачусь!

Янка с сестрёнкой обняли королеву-мать. Потом Янка наобнималась с подругами.

Все были очень довольны и счастливы!


End file.
